Lusts and Desires
by Neah Walker XIV
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. Starting with a little confession, slowly leading him to his death or was it really his death? A sudden twist happens inside the Order. What? Allen becomes a hungry beast, and only one person can tame him. Or is she really a beast-tamer or a victim of the beast himself?
1. I Love You

**A/N: Hey guys! This is probably my third fanfic and my first story with a rating of M. This is a request from a friend of mine. He likes Lenalee so much, also at school I always call him 'Beansprout' or 'Short Stack' because I'm Kanda, and he's Allen XD.**  
**He was very excited when I told him to read a few of it that I wrote on a paper, and he asks me everytime "_RELEASE IT. I WANNA READ IT! I WANT TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE WRITTEN!_" He always shouts at me when telling me that. He got addicted when I told him to read the story 'I'm A Freaking Pervert' & 'Lemony Love' and then he started to tell me to let him read some more and asked me where I got it. Sadly, I told him, and he told his other friend and got addicted too. And then his friend passed it to his other friend. XD**

**Oh right, to the story! A scene here is from a manga of Kanda X Allen...And I had a headache by reading them all. Even now, I'm having one.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_**_I Love You_**_

Allen has just arrived from his mission. As usual, he first goes to the cafeteria and after that goes to his room. While Lenalee is still busy delivering coffee in the Science Department, she sees Lavi passing by.

"Lavi?"

"Oh! Hello, Lena-chan!" He greeted.

"Ne, Lavi? Why are you here?

"Eh?"

"It's very rare to see you in the Science Department."

"Well, new mission's out and I'm about to go tomorrow."

"Oh...Speaking of missions, is-?" She was cut.

"I heard that Allen has came back from his mission, and probably in his room." He started walking far away from her and waves his hand. He was smiling secretly.

"And he told me if you could bring him coffee." He added. He was planning on something...again, and because of that he grins widely. He knows what their feelings for each other were. Each one of them were afraid to tell the other because of what might he/she will think.

On the other hand...Allen was sitting beside his bed, he was thinking. '_I have to now, or else I'll never get the chance to...But how?'_ He thought. In a moment, he fell asleep.

Later on, Lenalee went in front of his door with a tray and a mug of coffee on it. Then, she knocked but no one answered, she knocked again. Still nothing. She noticed the doorknob open when she turned it, so she opened it because of her curiosity.

"Allen-kun-?"

She found Allen, sitting on the floor, leaning on his bed. She positions herself in front of him, she thinks that Allen looks like an angel when sleeping but he was always an angel to her. And when she was about to touch his cheek, his eyes slowly opened. He gave her a stare, Lenalee was shocked and reacted.

"A-Allen-kun! Sorry if I woke you up." She apologized.

"Y-you know, Lavi asked me to bring you some coff-" She was cut by a kiss from Allen, a passionate and deep kiss. She was surprised, but then she slowly closes her eyes. In a minute, he broke away and whispers;

"I love you."

Lenalee's eyes widened, she doesn't know what to say. She was too shy to say it. With her reaction, Allen showed an expression of dismay on his face. That is where he was afraid of, he was afraid of being rejected. He stood up, and was about to touch the handle of the door that is leading outside the and go out of the room.

"I love you too."

But he was stopped by her words. She quickly stood up from her place while Allen turns his head around. His eyes widened when Lenalee kissed her. Later on, she broke the kiss and whispered the words again.

"I love you, Allen-kun..."

And started to kiss him again, but this time he wasn't surprised. In fact, he accepted it. And even though he doesn't realize it, she was practically crushing him through the door. Good thing though that there's no one outside the room. Or people will open or kick the door to know what's happening inside because of the noises they make.

In a moment, they broke away. They were panting, and looked at each other's eyes.

"So...Does that mean you're my girlfriend now?" Allen frowned as he asked the female exorcist.

Lenalee giggled, "You bet."

He chuckled, "But promise me you won't tell your brother yet."

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's TOO short. But exams are always haunting me and I got no time to update this early. And my other stories were still ain't updated because of this. I only have the time to do this thing right now.**

**Sorry if I got wrong grammars or spellings. Thank You. The lemons will be released after a few chapters.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Rumors

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Too much exams for a graduating student like me.**

**_Chapter 2_**  
**_Rumors_**

_Few weeks later..._

"Oi, have you heard?" One finder whispered.

"About what?"

"You know, about Allen Walker and the Supervisor's sister."

"Yeah, I know. The rumors said that they were dating together-!"

The other finder was shocked, because Komui, the Supervisor, popped out from nowhere.

"WHAAAT!" He cried.

"S-Supervisor!" Reever called.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!" Komui shouted as he grabbed the finder's coat.

"I-I just said that some rumors said that Mr. Walker and Ms. Lee were dating together." The finder replied nervously.

"ALLEN! ALLEN WALKER..." He hissed. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

"I must find Walker, NOW!" He added.

"Supervisor! Please do your work first!" Reever dragged him into his office while Komui is still crying out loud.

"B-B-B-BUT, MY DEAR LENALEE IS IN DANGER!"

While in the town...

Allen suddenly felt a shiver ran down to his spine.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" Lenalee asked as she walks into him.

"N-no, I'm alright." 'That's strange. Something tells me I don't want to go back to the Headquarters right now.' He thought nervously.

When they came back to the Headquarters from the town, they in the cafeteria and then...

"ALLEN WALKER!" Komui hissed.

"Eh? Komui-san?" Allen said.

"WALKER, YOU OCTOPUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LENALEE!"

"W-What? What did I do?"

"YOU HAVE TAINTED MY BEAUTIFUL LENALEE!"

"EH! N-no!"

"I WON'T LET YOU SEE THE LIGHT TOMORROW AGAIN, WALKER!"

"Y-You've got it all wrong!"

"KOMURIN XXXV! ATTACK THE OCTOPUS, NOW!"

"EH!" All the people in the cafeteria screamed and ran for their lives. While Allen is still being chased by the giant robot.

"LENALEE! HELP ME!" He cried.

"OH NO, YOU WON'T!"

Sadly, before Lenalee came to save him, he was already caught by her scary brother. Her brother injected something to him, to let him sleep.  
When Allen woke up, he found himself in the couch of the Supervisor's office. It was already daytime.

"W-Wha?"

"So you've awaken, Allen-kun."

'_That voice_.' He thought. He sees Komui in his desk, drinking his coffee.

"K-Komui-san?"

"Allen-kun, I know you and my Lenalee are dating since you came back from your mission few weeks ago."

"S-Sorry for not telling you." Allen said sadly.

Komui giggled, "Its okay. You don't have to apologize. After all, I'm not against it. Oh! And sorry for dragging you like that."

"...Eh? What?"

"I said, I'm not against your relationship."

"T-Thank y-!"

"Don't thank me yet, I just thought that she must have her own life right now . But I'll tell you this, if you make my Lenalee cry or if you hurt her, I will never forgive you." Komui said seriously.

**_~BAM!~_**

"Nii-san! Where is Allen-kun?" Lenalee said after kicking the door.

"Lenalee!"

"Allen-kun? Are you alright?" Lenalee ran into Allen and then hugged him tightly.

"Yeah."

"That's a relief, I see." She smiled.

"Goodmorning, my dear Lenalee!" Komui smiled as he ran to hug her.

Too bad, she stopped him with her right hand.

"Nii-san, what did you do to Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked with a glare.

Komui was about to cry. He was sobbing, and so he started to cry.

"B-But, Lenalee!"

"Nii-san, I told you not to make any of that kind of robots anymore!"

"B-b-b-but!"

"Lenalee," Allen stopped her from scolding her brother. "It's alright, he didn't do anything to me." He added as he smiled.

"O-okay." Her eyes furrowed.

"Nii-san, if you did something to Allen-kun or to everyone else again. I will never forgive you."

"LENALEEEEE!" Komui cried after Lenalee closing the door from outside.

On the next day...

"Oi, have you heard?" One finder whispered.

"Heard about what?"

"You know, Allen Walker and the Supervisor's sister."

"Yeah, and I heard that they were dating together."

"Right, right. And the most illogical part is Supervisor Komui agreed to their relationship."

"EEEHH! Really?"

"Yep."

* * *

**A/N: Another short one, I guess...Reviews please!**


	3. Shower

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Good thing I made this chapter in one day, I hadn't even slept a wink last night. This chapter might have been what you've waiting for. One of the reasons that I'm late because of this long chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**You know, it's really hard to think with this kind of plot. But easy to imagine. ;P**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**  
**_Shower_**

"What did nii-san said?" Lenalee asked her lover.

Allen chuckled, "That's a secret."

"Allen-kun!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But not now, okay?" He smiled nervously.

"Hmm...Okay." She was worried that her brother might have rejected or disapproved to their relationship. But she was curious then, Allen looks very happy.

Night time...

It's been a while since Allen and Lenalee started to sleep together in one bed, and still nothing happened to them. Right now, Lenalee is having her shower before she goes to bed, but Komui is still bothering her. Because of that, she even forgot her towel while Allen is sitting in their bed.

"Allen-kun?" She called.

"Hmm?"

"Could you get my towel please?"

"O-Okay." He was a bit nervous. He's thinking of what kind of body Lenalee has. It was one of the things he liked in her.

And when he took the towel, "Here." And was about to give it to her...

"Ah!"

Lenalee grabbed Allen instead of the towel. He was surprised. The door opened as she pulled him, and that forced them into a wild, heated and passionate kiss. They broke away with Allen saying:

"Lenalee...!" He quickly closed his eyes and covered it with his right hand because of what he just saw, he saw Lenalee...NAKED. Well of course, what would you even expect to a lady that just took her shower and then forgot her towel.

Allen took a step backward and turned his head away from her, trying to hold himself from temptation. He also tried to get out of the room but was stopped by her. Lenalee grabbed his mechanical hand and called his name again.

"Allen-kun..." Sweat started to build in Allen's temples and doesn't know what to do.

"W-What is it...L-Lenalee?" He asked and smiled nervously.

"I want you to look at me." She ordered as she took his right hand away from his eyes but still they're closed.

"Open your eyes..." She said. But Allen did not open them, because if he did, Lenalee would think of him as a pervert. Instead of following her instructions, he asked her nervously:

"W-What?"

"I said, open your eyes." She replied irritatingly, and Allen realized that to the tone of her voice.

"I-I can't!" He complained.

"Open them!" Now she yelled at him. Allen got even more nervous, he doesn't want to be scolded by her, nor be yelled.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at hers. He tried not to look at her body but...

"Now tell me, what do you think?" She said as she spreaded her arms.

Surprisingly, she asked or instructed him to look at her, and Allen couldn't refuse. So he slowly looked down at her body, exploring every inch of it.

"Hmm?"

Allen was still staring at her body, he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"A-Allen-kun?"

His jaw slightly dropped, and his eyes slowly came up to look at her eyes again.

"..."  
"Alle-Hmph!"

He suddenly kissed her. In Lenalee's reaction, she was frozen. When Allen broke the kiss he whispered;

"Beautiful."

"Huh?"

Instead of Allen replying her, he leaded themselves into another passionate kiss. Few moments later, he started licking Lenalee's bottom lip. She couldn't help but to moan, while Allen is exploring her body. From her hair down to her shoulders, then to her waist. Later on, Lenalee slightly opened her mouth and then Allen snaked his tongue in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he explores her mouth, every single part of it.

Then, Lenalee started unbuttoning Allen's clothes. When they're already unbuttoned, the two broke the kiss, and they were gasping and panting. After a few seconds, Allen carried Lenalee and got out of the shower room, then put her in bed. He tossed his clothes (except for the pants, just the tops) and lowers his head to her ear and whispered;

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please and no flames. This is just a request from a friend of mine.**


	4. Drug

**A/N: I don't own DGM.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Drug**

* * *

"Lenalee. . . "

She closed her eyes, froze and anticipated what's he was going to do next. Is he going to torture her next? Ravish? Such thoughts crossed to her mind for once in her lifetime.

". . . I-"

There came nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Allen below her knees, unconscious.

"What the. . ."

_'Did he just collapse?'_

She quickly grabbed some clothing to dress herself then carried Allen in her arms putting him to the bed.

"I'll leave you here for a while, Mister."

She planted a kiss on his cheek before she left. She wasn't unhappy, she was just curious of his behavior. She never knew what thoughts came in his mind but she knows that Allen isn't the kind of person who would just attack someone just because he saw a girl naked. She knew one thing, a part of it was her fault, why did she act like that in front of him anyways?

* * *

"I should drop by my brother." She sighed.

_'And ask him about Allen.'_

"Brother?"

She called as she opened the door. She walked closer and saw him lying on his desk with a syringe on his hand.

_'What is my brother doing with a half-empty syringe?'_

"Brother, wake up."

He snored, "Lena-lee."

"Brother," she started to shake his head.

"Hmm. . ."

"Wake up, brother! Allen violated me!" she yelled straight at his ear, didn't care if some scientists, exorcists or finders or anyone who were blushing heard her.

Komui startled grabbing a drill from his desk, "NOOO! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Brother, calm down!"

"Eh? Lenalee? So it was just Lenalee! Did Allen violated you!?" He smiled.

Yep, he just did.

"NO! YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVED IN THAT?!"

Lies.

"I certainly did dream of that octopus violating you!"

He suddenly thought of it. An octopus with Allen's head violating Lenalee.

Why were there tentacles anyway?

You and your weird dreams, Komui.

"That was just your dream!"

She then flushed red.

What happened earlier then? That wasn't a dream, was it? It was big reality, was it not?

"It was a nightmare! . . . Lenalee?"

"A-ah, don't mind me."

"Is that so?"

"Brother, tell me what happened to you and Allen-kun this morning. He's been, well, pretty **weird** lately."

"Hmm? I just told him some few things and . . ."

"About what?"

Komui grinned, "Few things to make me agree, with your relationship, that is."

"But what happened before that? And why do you have a syringe on your hand? You injected something onto him, didn't you?" She glared.

"Oh this? I had to pull some strings yesterday because he was running like hell away from me so I had to inject some tranquilizer to make him calm."

She pouted, "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is all." He grinned nervously.

"Fine. If something happens to Allen-kun, brother, especially if you did something to him, I'll never forgive you." She glared.

"Yes, yes."

Click.

All alone again.

For once in a while.

"Fufu. . ."

A laugh from the evil brother.

"Lenalee. . . I'll make you hate Allen first before you could even hate me."

He reached for the syringe in his pocket.

"With this tranquilizer, he'll act with an indecent behavior."

_Shit._ So that's what it was about that injection. You and your lies, Komui. You are such an evil brother.

Even so, what happened to Lenalee?

* * *

**A/N: Update after 1+ year/s. I know it's short, I did it on purpose. Kinda disappointing to others who really want "something" eh? Next update? I don't know. A year again? Depends cause I'm a lazy guy.**


	5. Side Effect - 1

**A/N: Here I come again! I think I updated earlier than a year, right? Hehe. **

**Don't own DGM.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-1**

**"Side Effect"**

* * *

Lenalee went back to her room to check Allen if he's awake, but when she opened her door, no one's inside.

Shit.

_'Where the heck did Allen go?'_

She checked in the bathrooms. There was none. She checked the bed, Allen's shirt was still there.

Shit.

He probably went outside the halls half-naked, revealing his scars and well-toned muscles.

What the hell? Now isn't the time to be fantasizing about him, girl.

She quickly ran off the room, of course, not leaving her room open. She shut her door aloud, not caring if anyone complained. She looked through every halls and floors, then she found Allen in the cafeteria where there were so many people. She glanced at the clock;

11:38 AM

_Great. _

How was she supposed to take him away from there? Not to mention he's at the very center of every tables set on the said cafeteria. She immediately ran towards him not giving a damn about the people she bumps on and drop their trays or whatever it was on their hands. She yelled his name that caught his attention. He turned his face. She froze.

"L-Lenalee."

He was red.

Blood was showing through his pale skin with just him hearing his name from her. He also had this lustful gaze that pierced through Lenalee. He was huffing, breathing heavily like his lungs couldn't take any air. His eyes were like a glass that reflected her slender body.

"It's so hot."

He rubbed his right hand to his chest and his left to his neck wishing to make the heat go away.

"Allen-kun."

His body was getting even redder and Lenalee was having a really _really_ bad feeling about this. However, it did not stop her to step closer to him and catch his hands to cease his rubbing which only made his skin a little worse. She held both of his hands with both of hers, all of the Order were watching them.

"Allen-kun, stop."

She was referring to 'don't - attract - any - more - attention!'. She didn't know if he understood. He was just an inch close to her and he just closed the gap to her ear and whispered.

"I can't."

Crap.

It was just a blink of an eye when the whole crown witnessed the two. Lenalee was shocked as an owl before she shut her eyes and struggle. She didn't want to stop, but to do that where almost everybody is watching? Hell no. She successfully cut her contact with him as she gasped for air with red tints on her cheeks. She looked at Allen's eyes and he did to her. His lustful gaze didn't leave his eyes.

With just a mere second, Lenalee squealed as Allen shoved her body to the nearest table where a group of people were having their meal. They jumped from their seats with the sudden movement, they backed off with their faces flushed. Lenalee had her hands support herself from falling flatly to the table just as Allen keeps on pushing her to lay down. Allen took the opportunity to put his tongue in Lenalee's during the time that she squealed. He snaked his left hand to her waist and used his right ones to grope her hips.

Some people were screaming out of intensity, rage, shock and well . . . excitement. Lenalee had her left hand support her alone and lifted her right to place her arm in Allen's neck and push him away. But she was weak. She felt no energy. Her left arm failed her as she laid her back to the table with a thud. When Allen breathed air, they locked their eyes, both contained the look of their lust and desires.

Allen tilted his head and licked Lenalee's left ear, she moaned loudly with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him, one on his back and one on his neck. He continued his way down to her neck as he pulled her uniforms zipper until it reached her cleavage and their he placed kiss marks. Men were having a major nosebleed of what they were watching.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

A lad had shouted.

Fuck. That was close.

Reever made his way through the crowd until he saw Allen violating Lenalee right on the table in the middle of a place where everyone eats. Steam went out of his ears as his face heated up. He quickly pulled out some tranquilizers he always brought with him if ever their Supervisor were to gone mad. He injected the needle through Allen's right shoulder and then in a few seconds, he fell to his side to the ground.

Reever blushed madly when he saw Lenalee's state of being 'almost raped'. In just one centimeter of movement, her clothes might just reveal her bra. What do you know, she sat up with that lustful look of hers and revealed a black lacy bra where her bust showing. He quickly diverted his gaze and reached for the phone in his pocket. Lenalee jumped off to Reever and pulled him down to her chest, he panicked and injected the tranquilizer left in his hands. She dozed off after a little while and he had disbanded the crowd from the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is part 1 of chapter 5. I'm lazy as heck to finish this quickly.**

**Next update? I dunno, before next year? But I gotta tell you this, I'm almost at my college days, 1 more year and I'm off from High School -meaning I'm a graduating student this year. People know what that means; Tons of projects, homeworks, exams, etc.**

**I guess some people here are Lenalee-haters, I just think so. ****I got the hunch.**

**Well, I see in some forums and threads in some websites that they call her a S*** and that's why they don't want any character coupled with her. I wouldn't tell that here, I hate the word. I want to punch someone when I hear or say it, so no, I'll keep it shut. **

**If you're really clueless, I'll say you're dumb as hell.**

**I was just kidding, you can make the word in the word called 'Lust'. Closest clue I could give to you.**

**-Do svidanya **


End file.
